


how about a trip?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [298]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mysterpearl, Mystery Girl's Name is Sheena (Steven Universe), SU - Freeform, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s not every day you can gaze at stars as clear as these. The lights in Empire City makes it almost impossible, even when there’s no clouds.”





	how about a trip?

With the light house off and the city back in the distance, it was almost pitch black on the hill above the crystal temple. Pearl sat down, while Sheena completely laid on the soft green grass, giving Pearl a soft smile.

“Aren’t you afraid the grass will ruin your shirt?” the gem asked, pointing at Sheena’s white top, to which the woman just shrugged in response, smiling. That was such a Pearl thing to say, and it was adorable.

“Not really, I can always wash it later. And it’s definitely worth it.” she continued. “It’s not every day you can gaze at stars as clear as these. The lights in Empire City makes it almost impossible, even when there’s no clouds.”

Pearl nodded.

“You’re right there. With all these lights, some stars become invisible. Oh, you should have seen the stars just a few hundred years ago, every night was far from pitch black and you could see them twinkling for miles on end, entire systems, shades of purple with glittering white, it was so beautiful.”

“I bet. It sounds so.” Sheena answered, before moving her hand, taking Pearl’s in her own. “Man Pearl, you must have seen so many beautiful places, while I haven’t even left the country.”

“Well.” Pearl began as she was blushing in a light shade of blue, while she had an idea on her mind. If Sheena has never traveled, maybe she could now. “I could take you somewhere if you wanted. We have warp pads all over the planet, and next month the diamonds are finally setting up direct warp pads to Homeworld and other colonies if you want to see a different planet. It could be a vacation if you wanted, you and me.”

“R...really? Pearl, that would be amazing! I would love too, if it isn’t too much trouble with you.”

“Trouble? Not at all, I would love going on a vacation with you. So, what do you say?”

“I’d love too. How about stargazing on another planet?”

“Which one?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to tell me which ones there are before I can choose.”

“Okay, let’s see, where do I begin.”


End file.
